Little Firebird
by The Dark Angel's Essence
Summary: "While my fire is connected to Bloom's, I can still feel yours burning. Constantly. We're polar opposites, Emma. And haven't you heard? Opposites attract." ONE-SHOT


Standing near the beautifully well grown bushes that were surrounding the castle of Eraklyon, Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Aisha and I watched as the rulers of the many realms were being announced, which included my parents, the King and Queen of Eldur. King Radius, Countess Cassandra and her daughter Chimera came out as well, much to Stella's dismay. Both women's chins were lifted up high in superiority and their eyes gleamed mean at the crowd watching them.

I could feel Stella's nails beginning to dig painful holes on the skin of my arm, so I was forced to pull away from the unnerved blonde. "Stella!" I hissed, rubbing the reddish area with great care.

"I'm sorry, Emma!" Stella apologized, grabbing onto my arm smoother this time. "I'm sorry. But look, there's my dad! And my soon-to-be stepmother and stepsister. I really need to talk to them!"

"Hey! Stella, wait. Let's not forget your dad had us chased out of his palace. I'm sure he's still under that evil spell." Bloom argued, tugging on Stella's arm to stop her from starting something that would only end with all of us getting chased out of there as well.

"I don't care! I refuse to let Cassandra tell my dad what to do anymore!" And with that, Stella started walking towards the staircase where they stood tall and proud. Luckily, Flora and Tecna prevented Stella from committing a huge mistake. Slowly, they brought her back to where we were standing, and we continued observing the announcements in silence. After all were announced, the King, the Queen and the Prince of Eraklyon came out at last. Sky looked as elegant and handsome as ever, and I could see Bloom blushing bright red as he descended the staircase and made his way towards her. Taking her hand gently, Sky asked her to open the ball with him.

And, of course, she accepted his request.

Sky pulled Bloom towards the center of the dance floor, and he began twirling her in his arms. The rest of us stood back, admiring the scene in awe, observing how perfectly well they fit into one another. And oh, how I envied her then. Not because of Sky, but because she had been lucky enough to find someone who truly loved her.

Other pairs began dancing as well, and after a few more moments, I was standing alone, watching all of my friends dancing with their amazing boyfriends. Even Aisha, who had been as lonely as I was, had found someone to dance with. And so I sat down on one of the chairs distributed alongside the tables, watching my overly happy friends twirling and blushing relentlessly.

It wasn't long enough until someone extended his hand out to me. Raising an eyebrow, I glared up and almost felt my eyes pop out of orbit at the man standing in front of me. He wore a mischievous smirk on his face, and his grey eyes were unmistakable. But how could he be here? And why didn't other people notice him?

With a quick move, I got up from the chair and stared into his dangerous eyes. Well, at least I tried. Baltor was fairly taller than me, and that did me no justice. While that unnerving smirk continued plastered on his mouth, I could only frown and shudder. "What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed as lowly as possible, trying to keep a low profile. I didn't want the others to panic or think of me as crazy, because let's be honest, no one else seemed to notice his presence but me.

"Dance with me, and I'll explain." Baltor replied, grabbing my hand. My eyes widened considerably, and I prayed no one had seen it. "And put on a normal face, princess. You look terrified."

Seriously? I do? Jesus, I truly wonder why! With a huff, I allowed Baltor to pull me into the dance floor. The dark wizard placed his hand down on my back, and my hand landed on his shoulder. We were awfully close to one another, and I couldn't be more scared of it. "How come they don't see you?" I murmured, glancing around at all possible directions. I saw Stella dancing with Brandon; she was glaring back at me with an excited and bright smile. She gave me the thumbs up and I rolled my eyes at her. Whatever this was, they couldn't see him for what he really was. Only I could.

"I'm using a perception filter spell to disguise myself. Only you can see my actual form, Emma. Everybody else thinks you're just dancing with a handsome stranger. And, well, they are only half-right." Baltor responded smugly, glancing around as well as if looking for something. Or rather _someone_.

"Why are you here? I thought you'd never do your own dirty work." I snapped, glaring daggers at the wizard.

"I'm not. I'm simply here to watch the entertaining scenes that are yet to be displayed." His amused tone made me shudder in fear, for he had something wicked planned to ruin this party, and I said or did nothing but stare into emptiness.

I should do something. I _really_ should. But I couldn't. The tight hold he had on my body kept me from leaving him, and I could do nothing to stop him. As if Baltor had been reading my thoughts, his hand pulled me tighter against his chest, twirling me in his arms before pulling me back. "Hmm, and the wicked wizard dances. I never thought I'd actually have the chance to see it happen."

It wasn't an amused tone. In fact, I didn't recognize that type of venomous tone I used. Where had that come from? Baltor simply smiled down at me. It was an actual smile. It was not just a smirk, like I had many times observed. It was a real, proper smile. Where had that come from?

I could sense his dark energy pumping beneath the fingertips that were touching the naked skin of my back. They were sending multiple shivers throughout my entire body, as if his dark energy were connecting with my light one. That had been a bad choice of dress. If only I knew… "You know, I keep wondering what would be of this universe if you joined me, little firebird. Together, we'd be unstoppable. We'd be rulers of all! Everyone would bow down to us."

"Only problem is, it's never going to go beyond your imagination, Baltor." I spat, rolling my eyes at him.

I felt him pulling me tighter against his fair chest, until I almost couldn't breathe. He smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, and that somehow felt comforting. But everything else felt dangerous. Especially around him. "Oh, little firebird, you'd be surprised by how bewitching I truly am. And you'll soon find out that I always get what I want."

"Not always." I added, sarcastically smirking up at him. "But you'll soon figure that out."

Instead of angering him, my statement only amused him more. "You're a spitfire, aren't you? And yet, you're no match for me."

"And yet, you're suggesting that I join your side. You're confusing me, Baltor."

"Because we could make each other's strong and unbeatable. Just think of it, Emma; my dragon flame and your firebird flame. No one would be able to stop us; not even Bloom and her little fairies. Deep inside, you know you want this."

"Oh, yeah? And how would you know that, huh?"

"Because while my fire is connected to Bloom's, I can still feel yours burning. _Constantly_. We're polar opposites, Emma. And haven't you heard? Opposites attract."

"Nope. No! Sorry. No. Not in this case, we don't!"

Baltor smirked one last time at me before we broke apart for good. The melody ended and the couples separated as well. Before disappearing into the gardens of Eraklyon or wherever the hell he came from, he whispered: "Believe whatever you want, little firebird, but I've already sowed the seed of contention."

And with that, Baltor was gone. He was completely out of sight, like he had never been there at all.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club. I only own the OC, Emma of Eldur. **

**Author's note: Without anything much to add, I'd like to thank you for reading this One-Shot. Oh, and, don't forget to leave a review, alright? **


End file.
